Rise of the Dark Lord
by Phantom Writer
Summary: This exciting story tells the journey of Tom Riddle as he sets out to conquer death and become Lord Voldemort. His quest for immortality is action packed, funny, and scary with mystifying twists and colorful new characters. An adventure for everyone!
1. Default Chapter

Destruction of a Memory  
The sky above Little Hangleton was slowly darkening. The frightened villagers   
  
had remained inside for the day, fearing the black clouds were a sign of a storm to come.   
  
They failed to notice a peculiar young man, cloaked in black. He strolled down the streets   
  
as if he was not afraid of the threatening storm above him. There was something different   
  
about this man though, for he was not a normal young man. His eyes had a strange glow,   
  
and painted on his face was a malevolent grin, though now draped in shadow by his dark   
  
long hair. He slowly made his way towards the largest house in the village. It was a   
  
handsome mansion, cloaked in vines, and set on a hill. Though the fact that the gate was   
  
locked and closed made no difference to this man. He simply walked right through as if   
  
by magic, not even flinching as the metal spikes pierced his spine.   
  
The man lifted his gaze into the ominous heavens releasing a tangle of words into   
  
the sky echoing as a low hiss. A bolt of lightning flashed across the black sea above,   
  
illuminating the shadows below. Now the young man was not alone, for an enormous   
  
serpent had suddenly appeared next to him He now looked weak and powerless in its   
  
presence yet he seemed to have control over the monstrous beast, for it followed him to   
  
the hilltop where the stone house stood, slithering and hissing. The man peered through   
  
the glass of a window and saw a couple and their son eating dinner. The house was very   
  
elegant inside, paintings lined the clean white walls, and a golden chandelier hung from   
  
the high ceiling. It was difficult to tell if this scene brought pain to this man or pleasure,   
  
for his facial muscles contorted to form both a grin and a frown. Whatever his feelings   
  
were, they were wiped off at once as his usual indifferent expression masked him once   
  
more. He hissed to the beast, which once again obeyed him and approached the house,   
  
towering above its wooden rooftop. The young man then drew a curious tool from his   
  
cloak. It appeared to be a thin, long, black piece of wood, though it was polished and   
  
glinted in the light. He muttered something under his breath and the front door creaked   
  
open silently. The monstrous serpent slithered within, and in moments three screams   
  
filled the night sky, along with the vicious cackle of the man. So began the terror of Lord   
  
Voldemort. 


	2. Chapter 2 The Plan

The Plan  
Tom Marvalo Riddle sat in silence on the cold stone floor. The dim   
  
chamber was lit only by a torch in the far corner, and through cracks in the walls, entered   
  
a chill draft that made him shiver. He cradled his head in his long bony fingers, pensive   
  
of himself, who he was, what he would become. No less than a year ago, Tom had   
  
abandoned his education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to pursue his   
  
lifelong dream of becoming the most powerful sorcerer in Britain. After all, he had been   
  
top of his class, head boy, and the prized heir of Salazar Slytherin, which granted him   
  
with talents others could only dream of. He had the ability to speak parselmouth, which   
  
brought back memories of when he had opened up a secret chamber at Hogwarts where   
  
he alone could control Slytherin's Basilisk, even killing one student with it. The thought   
  
of it made him grin.   
  
Before he left, he had begun to secretly study the dark arts, learning   
  
forbidden curses and spells other wizards feared. He had begun to formulate his plans of   
  
domination, how he would become the most feared sorcerer in the world, so dangerously   
  
powerful other wizards would dread saying his name. Yet he could not use the filthy   
  
muggle name his father had abandoned him with; he in whose veins runs the blood of   
  
Salazar Slytherin, must make himself a name so great that it would never be forgotten.   
  
He had created the name before he left Hogwarts, and watched as his fellow students   
  
shivered at the sound of it. Lord Voldemort; it described him perfectly: dark, powerful,   
  
ambitious, and merciless. "Soon" he had told himself. "Soon you will become so   
  
powerful, that you will conquer death itself." But now as he remembered his ambitions,   
  
he overflowed with fury at his failure. If he wanted to make up for all his miserable years   
  
at the muggle orphanage, thanks to his father who had abandoned him at birth, erase the   
  
memories of his poor excuse of a life and begin his journey on the road to greatness, he   
  
needed to start the plan. The plan he had made for himself while at Hogwarts, the steps   
  
he would take to gain power and influence. Since he had run away from school, he had   
  
been keeping his profile low, dealing with shady folk, and learning more dark arts. Now,   
  
in the dungeons of Brockby (an abandoned Chateau used for the independent study of the   
  
Dark Arts) where he had been staying for a few months now, he studied day and night   
  
learning curses and observed the dark wizards that came in and out, studying their   
  
strengths and weaknesses. Yet even with all his time and effort studying the dark magic   
  
at Brockby, he had found no potion, spell, or curse that would give him immortality.   
  
This discouraged him somewhat, but he was determined. He decided that a week more of   
  
no success, and he would leave to search elsewhere. He would kill those he needed to,   
  
and would spare no lives. "Lord Voldemort will become a legend!" he told himself. "He   
  
will be the most powerful Sorcerer alive!" Little did he know that indeed he would. There   
  
was a sudden knock at the iron door, and Tom leaped to his feet at the sudden intrusion.   
  
"Boy are you in there?" asked a bad tempered voice from behind the door.  
  
"Yes sir," called Tom, as he hurried to conceal his books from view.  
  
"There is someone here to see you," said the man again.  
  
"I'm coming sir," he said as he rushed to the door and unlocked it.  
  
From the room beyond Tom could see two figures. One he recognized as the dark   
  
wizard who was speaking, the other was shielded from view by a dark black cloak that   
  
concealed his face. The cloaked figure slowly entered, taking long strides. Tom wondered   
  
who this man could be, but as the creature pulled back its cloak, Tom let out a cry of   
  
horror. The thing standing before him was not a man. 


	3. Chapter 3 An Unexpected Guest

An Unexpected Guest  
Standing before him was a walking nightmare; tall, thin, and draped in rags, the   
  
horrible thing before him stared down at Tom through pearl white eyes that glowed from   
  
behind a bald head of peeling gray skin. From a slit below the nose, a raspy hiss of a   
  
voice echoed off the sleek chamber walls.  
  
"So, the rumors are true I see…"  
  
Tom was paralyzed in fright, unable to speak.  
  
"I have been looking for you twelve years…" it hissed, "Mr. Riddle."  
  
Tom cowered under the piercing gaze of such a hideous creature, though he   
  
managed to utter three words because of his insuppressible curiosity.  
  
"Who are you?" said Tom still quivering.  
  
"I," it said, "Am the infamous Grindlewald, yet it appears my current state has   
  
proven me unrecognizable."  
  
"But you're dead!" snapped Tom with more confidence, now that he was sure this   
  
thing was a fraud. "Albus Dumbledore defeated you twelve years ago."   
  
"Ah…" hissed Grindlewald, "Now you like most have thought me gone, but I am   
  
not dead, merely defeated. I would have thought the heir of Slytherin more clever than   
  
that."  
  
Tom frowned.  
  
"Ah…yes… I know who you are Tom. I didn't believe it myself when I heard the   
  
prophecies, yet now I have met the heir and my doubts are erased. That is why I have   
  
come my boy, for I know what you seek. You seek what I alone have discovered. The   
  
path toward immortality," said Grindlewald grinning.  
  
Tom's face showed no emotion, but his eyes alone held the excitement and fear   
  
he had toward Grindlewald.  
  
"I took the steps toward conquering death, I searched for the spells and   
  
ingredients needed, I Grindlewald was nearly there before I realized I was missing the   
  
most important ingredient…"  
  
"What was it?" whispered Tom eagerly.  
  
"You," hissed the man so softly that his voice could only be heard by Tom.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Tom; now beginning to feel this man was dangerous.  
  
"You," repeated the man. "I needed only the blood of Salazar Slytherin in my   
  
veins to be able to put a stop to my death forever. Though as you know, only the true heir   
  
has this. Although I was missing this key ingredient, I managed to survive my defeat by   
  
Dumbledore. I was lowered to this pathetic creature I am now. I have managed to hold on   
  
to my life for these twelve years, waiting till could give my knowledge to the only person   
  
who could use it. Now that I have found you, I can die knowing you will take my place   
  
and bring terror to those who oppose you. You must take back the power that belongs to   
  
evil. Kill the dirty muggles, bring the world into a new era of fear, awaken the dark   
  
creatures that have been in hiding since the fall of dark magic!" he was now standing to   
  
his full height and using his raspy voice to yell with fury. "Spare none, and kill all! Great   
  
power comes with no mercy."  
  
And with that, he collapsed on to the cold stone floor. His rags covered him, and   
  
slowly he melted into the ground, his frail body slowly vanishing from beneath his   
  
tattered clothing. Tom, every bone in his body shaking, half expected Grindlewald to   
  
jump out at him from under the heap of rags, though nothing happened. He carefully   
  
lifted them off the ground and saw in place of the body a stained, ancient book. He   
  
grabbed off the stone and looked at it in interest. Thin black letters formed the title "The   
  
Steps towards Immortality" and in the center was a large black eye, which winked at him.   
  
He supposed he'd better hide it before the guard returned, and quietly stuffed it inside the   
  
rags and sat down on the floor. Had he been dreaming? His greatest wish had been   
  
granted to him. He was quite shocked by the unexpected visitor he had just met, although   
  
he couldn't really tell himself it wasn't real for he was still gripping the heap of ripped   
  
clothes. Had that really been the dark sorcerer Grindlewald of whom he had read about in   
  
school, and had used to design the plan. He had been so paralyzed by fear that he had lost   
  
his chance to ask Grindlewald several things that he had been curious about since he had   
  
first learned about him at Hogwarts. Though now as the echoing footsteps of the dark   
  
wizard came closer to lock him back in, he knew this was the time for him to escape. 


	4. Chapter 4 Escape to the Underground

Escape to the Underground  
If the dark wizard found Tom alone, he would be very suspicious. "Where had the   
  
other wizard gone?" he would ask. What would Tom answer? He couldn't say that it had   
  
been Grindlewald. He would definitely not be believed. Then the wizard would search   
  
him and find the ancient book, and Tom couldn't let that happen. He had no reason to   
  
stay at Brockby anyway, now that he had found the answer to what he was searching for.   
  
He heard the steps coming closer and panicking, he squinted around the dark cell   
  
but saw no way of escape.  
  
"Time's up, boy!" called the nasty voice of the approaching wizard. "You'd better   
  
be finished, or else…"  
  
But Tom Riddle never heard what would have happened to him; he had found in   
  
the way back corner a small sewage drain, which he had jumped down. Moist air   
  
whipped past his face as he fell deeper and deeper down the darkening tunnel. He saw   
  
silver streaks of light barely miss him, which he assumed must be the stunning spells   
  
from above. He began gaining speed and was filled with a great dread of hitting a hard   
  
surface. He was almost sure of his death, but he remained calm. Then suddenly he hit a   
  
surface, but amazingly he sank right through and his brains had not splattered as his mind   
  
had begun to imagine. He found himself swimming in a strange opaque liquid unlike   
  
anything he had ever seen. It was silvery blue, yet much thicker than water. Because of   
  
his forceful impact, Tom had been pushed nearly twenty feet below the surface until he   
  
hit the hard floor. His eyes looked down at what he was standing on, though he regretted   
  
it deeply.  
  
Littered across the river bottom were countless bones, not from animals, but from   
  
people. Skulls upon skulls of dead humans covered the ground, piled on top of each other   
  
like an ancient graveyard. Scattered around were other skeleton fragments, but before   
  
Tom good get a better look, he was being pulled up at great speed towards the rivers   
  
surface. He suddenly emerged out of the liquid, and as he took in deep breaths he looked   
  
around and found himself inside a great cavern. The cave roof rose hundreds of feet up   
  
before disappearing from view. He wondered where he could be. He knew this cave must   
  
be deep underground, for it was cold and damp and his bones were beginning to shiver.   
  
He then realized that his clothes were dry. This strange river of liquid he was   
  
floating in had not affected his robes and hair. He began to swim into the darkness,   
  
hoping he'd find a way out. He still clutched tightly the rags holding the book, but to his   
  
surprise, the once dirty clothes were now sparkling white. He supposed this was another   
  
quality of this liquid. How long would it take the Brockby wizards to find him? Would   
  
they even bother? His one reassurance was that this was a magical liquid, which meant if   
  
anyone were here, it would probably be a wizard. But as Tom continued swimming into   
  
the darkness, he noticed a green light coming toward him slowly. 


	5. Chapter 5 Alastor and the WUTS

Alastor and the WUTS  
  
Out of the curtain of mist came the emerald light, set high above him on what   
appeared to be a wooden mast. As it steadily approached, Tom realized an   
enormous ship was sailing eerily towards him. Its ghostlike sails billowed in the chill   
breeze that stirred in the lofty cavern. At first, it appeared to be abandoned, though   
as it drew nearer to where he was floating, Tom could see a man around his age   
gripping the old wheel. He spotted Tom and turned the wheel towards his direction.  
"Ahoy down there!" called the man excitedly. "Are you alive?"  
"Yes!" called Tom from where he waited impatiently. "Will you hurry up?   
Your ship is slower than an old hag."  
"No need to be rude," he said, sounding hurt. "I'm going as fast as this baby   
goes. Yep, she's a nice one. Used to be me dad's. She's about a hundred years old   
but she manages to do a hell of a job."  
"I'm drowning over here!" shouted Tom annoyed.   
"Don't be stupid," laughed the man. "Ye can't drown in quan."  
"Fine, just hurry up!" he yelled. He was really starting to get angry.  
The sleek wooden vessel pulled up along side Tom and he noticed carved on   
one side were the letters "WUTS".  
"What does that stand for?" called Tom to the man, as he began climbing up   
a tattered ladder towards the ship's main deck.  
"Wizard Underground Transportation System of course. Haven't you ever   
heard of it before?" asked the man in amazement.  
"No, never," said Tom dully, trying to hide his vivid interest because of his   
annoyance at the man for taking so long to rescue him.  
From behind the wheel, the man looked disappointed. He handed Tom a slice   
of bread, and muttered,  
"You'd better get some rest. We won't arrive at the next settlement until   
tomorrow."  
Now that he was on board, he took some time to look around the ship. Apart   
from the bright green lantern on the mast, the ship was dimly lit by several magical   
candles that weren't extinguished by the constant waves of air that rustled the sails.   
The man by the wheel was wearing a shabby grey cloak and what appeared to be a   
muggle sailor's hat over a mess of black curls. He was humming a tune to himself as   
he swayed back and forth with the ship.  
"What's your name?" asked Tom, interrupting him, feeling it was about time   
to meet his new companion.  
"Alastor," called the man, his back still turned toward Tom. "And yours?"  
"Tom," he said, feeling his attempt at a conversation was not succeeding.   
"Uh, sorry for being so rude before," he added. This made his insides groan. Had he   
just apologized to someone? This wasn't Tom speaking; he would never have   
admitted to being wrong. He forced himself to believe he had done it for his own   
personal gain, rather than out of kindness.  
"Don't worry about it," said Alastor, but Tom could sense that a lot of the   
hostile attitude from before was gone.  
"So what is the Wizard Underground Transportation System anyway?" asked   
Tom.  
"Well apart from me-self, there are hundreds of other ships that travel down   
the Quan River…"  
"Quan?" interrupted Tom.  
"It's the magical liquid down there," he said, gazing into the darkness. "It   
doesn't make you wet, and as long as you're alive, you can't sink in it."  
"What about all the dead bodies at the bottom? I saw them when I fell in," he   
said.  
"Oh, those. Well those were the muggles unlucky enough to get mixed up   
with dark wizards during the revolts of the middle ages. This river was an unofficial   
burial ground for those who died during the resistance against wizard control," said   
Alastor in a hushed voice.  
"But what is it used for now?" asked Tom, not interested in receiving a   
history lesson.  
"Well now it's used as a transportation system to carry wizards all around   
Europe. These caves run all the way down to Africa I believe. Of course, we   
constantly are placing muggle repelling charms on them to keep them away."  
"And how long have you been doing this?" said Tom.  
"Around three years I think," he said. " It's hard to keep track of time down   
here on the underground. The only sunlight comes in through tunnels dug in the   
cities.  
Tom stood up and began to walk around the deck. There was a rickety flight   
of steps leading underneath the ship to several rotted doors. On the far side of the   
main deck was a large mural of three very attractive mermaids. They seemed bored,   
because they continued swimming aimlessly. Although once every few minutes they   
would stop and wave at him, giggling.   
"Is there anyone else on board?" asked Tom.  
"As a matter of fact," called Alastor from up front, "Most of the passengers   
got off the day I found you. I had to stop somewhere to get some more food for   
storage. The only on board besides you is a young witch I picked up a week ago near   
Bulgaria. She's been in her room mostly; I don't think I've heard her say anything   
since she came on."  
"What's her name?" said Tom.  
"I don't know, to tell you the truth. I doubt she speaks English," he said.  
They both remained quiet for some time and Tom fell asleep for a few hours.   
He was woken out of his rest by a dense black cloud that attacked the ship. His eyes   
opened to see Alastor sending jinxes everywhere trying to lose the dark mass he   
realized was a group of vampire bats. Once he had gotten rid of them, Tom settled   
back into a deep sleep until he was woken again, though this time not by a swarm of   
angry bats.  
"Wake up," whispered Alastor shaking him violently.  
"Get off me!" yelled Tom; angry he had been woken from dreaming about   
torturing mudbloods. "What is it?"  
"The girl's up," he said. "Go see if you can talk to her."  
Tom walked sleepily over to a young woman sitting in the far corner. Her   
skin was pale, and her dark hair a mess. She was nearly his age, maybe a few years   
younger, but he noticed she was extremely beautiful nonetheless. He sat down beside   
her and waited for something to happen. He had never attempted to make friends   
before. At Hogwarts he was usually alone, with the exception of the few Slytherin   
students who idolized him.   
"Hello," he muttered under his breath.  
The witch made no reply.  
"My name is Tom, what's yours?" he said. Why was he being so nice?  
She was still silent.  
"Well I guess I'll be going…" he began.  
"No!" she burst out loudly grabbing him. "I mean, no, please stay. My name   
is Minka Petrovia."  
She turned to look at him. He could tell she had been crying; tear stains   
covered her face, and her cheeks flushed. Her features were smooth and round,   
though in her eyes he saw himself reflected; malice and ambition, but also sadness   
and longing. They stared at each other for several minutes. Neither of them spoke,   
and the only sound was Alastor's whistling.   
A strange rumble began to stir in the quan. At first everyone ignored the   
ominous sounds, but soon, quan was flapping violently against the wooden vessel,   
shaking it from side to side. The passengers looked nervously at one another,   
wondering what about to happen. Their worst nightmares would soon become   
reality.  
Out of the quan came an enormous sea snake, shattering the silence like   
bullets on glass. Its silver scales reflecting the torch flames into their eyes, blinding   
them temporarily. With immense speed, the serpent shot its fangs at the ship, tearing   
off the wooden planks and crushing them to pulp. Minka screamed as the snake   
swam towards the ship once again splashing waves of silver quan onto the deck.   
Swaying back and forth with the ship, Tom and Minka gripped each other tightly as   
Alastor shot stunning spells at it. Then Tom realized how foolish he'd been. It must   
have been Minka that had distracted him at the moment, but now his mind was clear   
again. How could he have forgotten his gift of talking to snakes? He let go of Minka   
and ran to the deck gazing into the dark eyes of the monster. He pursed his lips and   
let out a low hiss that echoed off the walls of the chamber. In an instant the cavern   
was silent. The snake paused in its tracks staring at the pathetic creature that stood in   
front of him with newborn fear.   
"Stop!" hissed Tom. Now his eyes turned cold once more, and his   
kind benevolent nature was swept away. "What do you want?"  
Only Tom and the beast could understand Parsletongue; Minka and Alastor   
heard only hissing.  
"Who are you which speaks the tongue of the old ones?" hissed the snake.  
"I am your master!" said Tom, "And you will obey me!"  
"I am at your command master," it hissed. "You are my creator."  
Tom paused for a moment, enjoying his power over such a monstrous beast.   
He didn't want Alastor and Minka to know that he could control it so easily. There   
was something he liked about Minka. As soon as they had met, a deep love for her   
had been born within him. He wanted to impress her, make her look up to him. He   
had an idea…he was going to make her think he had killed the snake himself.  
"I command you with my power," he began, "to…pretend as if I have   
slaughtered you."  
"Why would you want me to do that?" it asked suspiciously.  
"Do not question your master," hissed Tom. "When you see the sparks, fake   
your death and swim away."  
The monster nodded as Tom drew his wand. He hoped his shipmates would   
fall for his fake act of bravery. He made up a spell off the top of his head, and shot   
sparks into the darkness. The serpent let out a painful screech and dived into the   
quan, swimming out of sight. Tom returned to his fellow passengers and saw they   
were staring at him with mixed fear and admiration.   
"Where did you learn to talk to snakes?" said Alastor curiously.  
"I've just known how my entire life," said Tom, his eyes still on Minka.  
"That vos amazing," she said softly taking his hand.  
Her skin was soft, and she ran her finger up and down his arm comfortingly.   
This seemed to get Tom back into his calm stage. There was something about Minka   
that made him feel awkward. Maybe it was that he had never been comforted before.   
His mother had died giving birth to him, and his father had abandoned him as an   
infant. He held her hand in his, affectionately.  
"Well, we'd better keep going if we intend on reaching the city by tomorrow,"   
snapped Alastor, obviously not wanting to get involved with their romance. He   
walked back across the deck toward the section that had been bitten off. "Auculus   
Reparo," he muttered as the wooden planks rose from the river and reformed the   
side of the vessel.  
They continued their journey down the dark, lifeless tunnel. Tom was   
delighted that Minka had now decided he was worth talking to.   
"Vel I'm only seventeen so I should still be in school. I vent to Durmstrang   
School of Magic until my mother died. Then I just couldn't keep going. I felt like a   
part of me had been torn avay. I decided to disappear to the underground until I   
decided vot to do," she said, trying hard to hold back the tears.  
"I'm really sorry," said Tom softly to her. "My parents are dead too, and I   
don't know where I'm going to go from here." He paused for a moment   
remembering the ancient book he still had. Maybe Minka would be interested in   
going with him. Of course he could not allow her to ruin his plans, but some   
company on his trip, wherever he would be going, would be better than loneliness.  
They both continued talking to one another. Minka was very sweet but he had a   
feeling there was still many things about her she was keeping secret. She and Alastor   
had sung a few songs while Tom sat listening. He had never been a cheerful person,   
and he didn't want to start now. He took time to lean over the railing and watch the   
quan spin mysteriously below, hiding from view the secrets it held in its depths.   
Eventually they all fell asleep, even Alastor whose snores could be heard throughout   
the tunnel. After several hours he was awakened by Alastor's growl of a voice. He   
was pointing at something in the distance excitedly. 


	6. Chapter 6 Tholem

Tholem  
  
From where they stood, Tom and Minka gathered their first glimpse of the   
bustling village. Set high above the Quan River on a rocky cliff, the entire city had   
been built into the cave walls. At least a hundred wizards cloaked in white were   
working up there; some climbed the endless flights of stone steps that disappeared   
into the cave ceiling, while others crowded the cliff to welcome the visitors. The ship   
brushed against the smooth stone wall as Alastor struggled to steer the ship into   
place.  
"What is this place?" Tom asked, trying to prevent his jaw from dropping in   
amazement.  
"The city of Tholem," said Alastor. "There are hundreds of these   
underground villages along the Quan River. They are mostly used as illegal spots for   
trading and selling dark arts equipment. Most wizards here are either deeply engaged   
in the dark arts, or are in hiding from the law."  
"Then vy are ve here?" interrupted Minka sleepily.  
"This is the only stop for two weeks where you'll be able to get back to the   
overworld," growled Alastor. "Anyhow, I've got to restock my ship for supplies."  
"How do ve get up there?" called Minka to Alastor, over the echoing voices   
of the wizards above.  
"Watch me!" Alastor called back, drawing his wand from his pocket.  
The ship was now right below the massive cliff, and waves of silvery Quan   
splashed against the walls.  
"Zorasterota!" he yelled and suddenly, a white aura formed around the ship.   
Tom gripped the wooden railing tightly as the wooden vessel began to slowly rise in   
to the air. He felt as though trapped in a dream; everything outside the ship looked   
opaque through the blinding aura and Tom couldn't distinguish between imagination   
and reality. The boat landed on the cliff, and as soon as it touched the ground the   
aura vanished as hundreds of golden ropes were thrown on to the deck. Wizards   
spilled on board, securing the ropes around poles using binding charms. The ship   
was slowly taken through a large hole in the rock wall into an enormous cavern filled   
with thousands of others. There were shipwrecks, treasure ships, sailboats, and even   
some muggle submarines. Tom, Minka, and Alastor climbed down the ladder, to   
immediately be greeted by several wizards.  
"Good to see you again, Alastor," said one of the wizards with a dark black   
beard and a sapphire turban. The greased tips of his moustache curled upward,   
giving him a quite goofy appearance.  
"Always a treat to stop at Tholem, Barnok" said Alastor cheerfully. I reckon   
it's been almost a year since I last made it to this part of the Quan River."  
"Nearly," said Barnok.  
"Who are your friends?" spat a short wizard on the left with magenta robes,   
showering Tom with spit; Tom looked disgusted.  
"Oh yeah! This here's Minka Petr…"  
"Petrovia," interrupted Minka.  
"Yes, and this is Tom," said Alastor.  
"Well why don't we all head over to the Howling Hag for a drink while I get   
your ship loaded up, Alastor?" said Barnok thoughtfully.  
"Well, alright. But I must be on my way by tomorrow," said Alastor hastily.   
"Oh, and Shorgaff…" he said turning to the short wizard, "tell your men not to   
touch anything in the back of the ship. I have important things there."  
"I'll see to your requests," said Shorgaff tersely as he hurried out of sight.  
"Pardon me," said Tom to Barnok, "but what exactly is the Howling Hag?"  
"It's a bar," said Barnok. "Known as the best on the Quan River!"  
"Oh," said Tom, feeling stupid.  
The four of them headed back out of the boat hangar and down a cobblestone   
road that ran in between two enormous slabs of limestone. Wizards upon wizards   
crowded the streets trading everything from spices to werewolf fangs; they were   
dressed in robes of all colors and speaking several languages. They passed some   
alleyways filled with shadowed figures that Tom assumed were the dark wizards   
Alastor had been talking about. He very much wanted to take a look around, but   
Minka grabbed his arm and dragged him away before he could catch a good glimpse   
at them. They passed an old witch who was selling a strange concoction she claimed   
would give you eternal beauty. Looking at the hideous wrinkled woman, he doubted   
it worked. Alastor stopped several times to greet old friends while Tom and Minka   
got a chance to look at the interesting vendors.   
"Ah…my dears," croaked an aged man wearing a turban. "Would you like   
me to tell you your futures?"  
Tom was about to say no, but Minka pulled him into the dimly lit tent with   
her before he could open his mouth.  
"Good choice, good choice," said the old man excitedly. "Which one of you   
would like to go first?"  
"Vy don't you go Tom," said Minka pushing him forward.  
"Come closer my dear," said the old man pulling him into a large wooden   
armchair. "Welcome. My name is Professor Zambini. Let me have your hands   
please."  
He gripped Tom's long bony fingers in his wrinkled palms. His eyelids closed   
and for a moment the tent filled with silence. Then Professor Zambini began to   
convulse rapidly. His face began to flush and he panted, as if he couldn't breath well.   
Tears dripped down his face as if he was seeing terrible things in his mind. But as   
suddenly as it had begun, it stopped, and he awakened all of the sudden from his   
trance. His large blue eyes stared at Tom with fear.  
"Your future is cer…certain my boy," he stuttered. "But I am afraid it is not   
my place to reveal it. I advise you to go."   
He pushed the two confused wizards out of the tent with more force than one   
would have thought from such an old man, and closed the curtain in their faces.  
"Vot vos that all about?" said Minka perplexed.  
"I don't know," said Tom, but inside he was lying to himself. In the back of   
his mind he thought that maybe the old man had seen the world once he became   
Lord Voldemort. What if he really did succeed in bringing terror to the world? A   
nasty grin spread across his face, but he tried to suppress it so Minka wouldn't   
notice.  
The two of them rejoined with the others and finally turned right into a large   
cavern carved into the wall. High above he could see big flames floating in the air   
that spelled the words "The Howling Hag". He was surprised it had a cheerful   
atmosphere for such a gloomy setting. The Howling Hag was unlike anything Tom   
had ever seen. The entire center of the pub was used only as a stage, and the   
hundreds of customers sat at tables placed inside large holes in the wall. These   
"compartments" went all around the lining of the circular cavern, and wizards were   
zooming around on broomsticks taking orders. The five of them sat down inside a   
small stone compartment and immediately a small witch pulled up on a broomstick   
and pulled out a wooden wand-like tool.  
"Good evening witches and wizards," she squeaked cheerfully. "What can I   
get y'all to drink?"  
"I'll have a pint of dragon blood Marie," said Barnok from the back  
"And I would like some mulled mead," shouted Alastor from behind Barnok.  
Tom was disgusted, but he tried to hide his desire to vomit. Whoever drank   
dragon blood?  
Minka ordered a small gilly water, and Tom chose the only drink on the   
menu he knew: Butterbeer. The small witch, using her strange tool, was writing all   
this down in mid air, leaving behind neat white glowing letters. She then took her   
hand and stuffed the floating letters into her cloak pocket. They got their drinks and   
stared in awe as a beautiful witch wearing only her undergarments and a scarlet   
wizard hat danced to the beat of some Middle Eastern music. From all around the   
pub, wizards threw golden galleons onto the stage in delight.  
After the witch, several dazzling veela crowded the stage and began to dance   
as well. But rather than throwing galleons at them, the wizards watching began to act   
strangely, trying to impress the creatures before them. Tom though, remained in   
control of himself, never having been affected by veela powers. He and Minka   
struggled to suppress their laughter as Barnok and Alastor jumped out of their   
compartment and began taking their clothes off on the stage. Everyone, including the   
veela were watching them in amusement.   
After the excitement died down, Minka left to go outside, and the other two   
headed over to the bar for some whiskey. This gave Tom the chance he had been   
waiting for. He slid into the shadows and pulled out the ancient book from his robes.   
Ever since he had gotten it from Grindlewald he had been dying to open it, but he   
never had time to himself. He now took a few minutes to observe its intriguing   
qualities before revealing its contents. Gleaming in the center was still the strange   
eye, though now it was closed as if asleep. The surface of the tattered book was   
covered in various ancient writings, some of which Tom noticed were in   
parseltongue. The manuscript itself was quite thin, and he hoped it wasn't missing   
anything. Finally, he decided to open it, but drew his wand just incase something   
were to jump out at him. The ancient pages blew a slight breeze into his face when   
he first pulled them apart, and he coughed as he brushed the dust away. The first   
page read: The Steps Towards Immortality, written in 1930 by Balthasar Grindlewald.   
Tom grinned excitedly and turned to the next page. But there was no next page. Tom   
panicked and continued flipping through the manuscript; all but the first were blank.   
What form of dark magic was this? Could it be similar to the journal he had created   
in his seventh year at Hogwarts where he had preserved himself within its pages?   
Maybe the deceased Grindlewald still lived inside this book! He quickly drew a bent   
quill from inside his robes and began to fill the first page with words. Nothing   
happened. Then all of a sudden he heard someone yawn… he turned sideways   
looking around the compartment for his phantom yawner, but no one was there.  
"I'm over here!" said a sweet voice.  
"Where are you?" asked Tom in caution.  
"I'm over here!" said the voice again in amusement. "Look on the cover   
darling."  
The cover of what? But then he realized what was going on; Tom flipped over   
the old book to see the large eye opened wide and a thin slit of a mouth that had not   
been there before smiled at him.  
"And you are…," said Tom puzzled.  
"Don't be silly," said the book giggling. "Haven't you ever seen a talking   
book?"  
"Not particularly," said Tom scratching his head in amazement. "Do you   
have a name?"  
"Well of course!" it snapped. "They call me Schlochankanterbruis, but you   
can just call me Meg."  
"Well, Meg…," said Tom still in shock, "Is there any particular reason that   
you've inhabited this book?"  
"How else are you going to know what to do," said Meg irritably. "Do you   
think the pages are blank for no reason?"  
"What do you mean?" asked Tom puzzled.  
"Grindlewald asked me help you decipher the book. I'm the one who is going   
to tell you what to do," she said to him in a voice one would use when talking to a   
kindergartner. "The first thing you must do is find out where you need to travel to.   
Once you reach your destination, you must find three ingredients which will create a   
powerful concoction you alone can drink. Once you have done this, I will tell you   
the rest. Each time you complete a step, the next step will appear on the pages. For   
now, I will tell you the first clue, though after that, I must get my beauty sleep." She   
said in a matter of fact tone.  
"Well hurry up then," said Tom, making sure no one could hear their   
conversation.  
"First you must travel where the ancient kings do lie  
Where golden sands do stir beneath the withered desert sky  
A place of many dangers, hidden treasures buried deep  
Of palaces and shadowed tombs where all the secrets sleep.  
So travel there on your own risk to bake beneath the sun  
And when you reach the Nile's bank, your journey's just begun."  
She closed her eye, and the book became lifeless like before. Tom had been   
listening with interest but now sat in silence.   
"Golden sands…Nile's banks… ancient kings," he thought to himself, "She   
wants me to go to Egypt! But how am I supposed to get there?"  
As he continued to ponder this, Minka was walking back to him with two   
foaming butterbeers. Then a light turned on in his head. Should he ask her to come   
to Egypt with him?   
"I thought you'd like another," she said smiling as she sat down next to him.  
Tom quickly hid the book from view and looked at her innocently.  
"Vot vos that?" she cooed in a suspicious tone.  
"Oh, just some light reading" he said. "But there's something I need to ask   
you…" but Tom never got to ask Minka his question, for at that moment, she had   
leaned in to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. Tom felt a surge of pleasure rush   
through him. He was whipped out of reality and into the world of dreams come true.   
The moment he had with Minka felt like eternity.   
But he was snapped out of his trance when Minka pulled away and began to   
run from him.  
"Where are you going?" he shouted, following her out of the Howling Hag   
and into an alleyway.  
But no one answered and Tom was left feeling worse than before. He began   
to listen keenly for any sign of where she had gone. He had to talk to her…  
A clash echoed to the right and Tom's legs followed, carrying him deeper and   
deeper in to the darkness in search of Minka. 


	7. Chapter 7 Lies in the Deep

Lies in the Deep  
Tom hurried down the dark maze of alleyways, trying to remember which   
  
way the footsteps had gone. In the distance he could hear them echoing off the stone   
  
walls, though he couldn't decipher the direction they were coming from. He ran up   
  
and down the damp floor, turning right, left, right, right, losing his mind as his   
  
thoughts dissolved into the shadows.   
  
Then from behind, hundreds of black rats scuttled out of the darkness towards   
  
him. Their yellow eyes filled with an appetite for fresh meat as they began to close in   
  
on Tom. Baring their yellow fangs, the mob of rats hissed maliciously as they   
  
trapped him in the far corner. Sweat began to pour down his cheeks as he convulsed   
  
with panic. Thinking fast, he drew his wand waved it high into the air.  
  
"Landivium Petrifus," he yelled. A bright red smoke shot from his wand and   
  
filled the alleyway. As it began to clear, Tom was the only creature alive. All that   
  
was left of the rats were hundreds of bones that littered the ground. He had used a   
  
useful bit of dark magic that killed every living creature in the area except for the   
  
conjuror of the spell. Even the torches that hung on the cave walls had extinguished   
  
themselves and Tom now found himself in complete darkness. Where had Minka   
  
run off? He had only wanted to talk to her. Why had she gone into this deserted   
  
section of Tholem where a dark wizard could kill her at any second?   
  
He began walking back to the city when he heard hushed voices nearby.   
  
Tiptoeing down a narrow passage where the ceiling dipped low, he had to duck to   
  
stop from banging his head on the dripping stalactites. He could hear two distinct   
  
voices; one deep and scratchy, the other soft and smooth like water on glass. Then   
  
he suddenly realized whom the voices belonged to. But no! It couldn't be…, but it   
  
was. Peering around the wall, Tom could see two figures he immediately recognized   
  
as Alastor and Minka. They were both cloaked in deep blue and their shadows   
  
stretched out across the large room born from the flames flickering on Alastor's   
  
torch.  
  
"I think he's really starting to suspect us," said Alastor.  
  
"Do you really think so?" asked Minka thoughtfully. "I think he is unaware   
  
of our plans."  
  
"Don't be stupid Natalia!" shouted Alastor. "This man is no fool. I'm sure he   
  
suspects something. After all, no one is to know our operation."  
  
Had Alastor just called Minka, Natalia? Were the two of them talking about   
  
him-self? But they couldn't be…or were his shipmates lying to him?  
  
"We have only one choice Natalia. We must get rid of him before it is too   
  
late!"  
  
Tom filled with rage. How could he have been so stupid as to trust these,   
  
…these frauds. He had liked Minka or Natalia, whoever she was. And now, as his   
  
heart stung with betrayal, the old Tom was returning from inside him. The cruel,   
  
malicious Tom, who had murdered innocent students at Hogwarts. His cheeks   
  
reddened as blood gushed to his face. His fingers tightened their grip on his wand,   
  
though he decided to keep listening rather than finishing them both off with a bit of   
  
dark magic.  
  
"But Alastor," said Minka, now sounding upset. "I have begun to grow fond   
  
of him. He is no harm to us, or our plans. I insist we leave him unharmed and get   
  
back on the ship ourselves. Those dirty scoundrels will be expecting their shipment   
  
soon, and I can't wait to get my hands on the two thousand galleons they promised   
  
us."  
  
Tom noticed Minka didn't have her accent any more. It must have been part   
  
of her fake act she had put on for him. Who were the two of them anyhow? From   
  
what Minka had said, it sounded as if they were smugglers and they didn't want   
  
anyone to know about the big sum of gold they would be paid soon.  
  
"Ye know, ever since I picked ye up three years ago in the slums of Paris I   
  
knew ye'd be nothing but a nuisance to me…all I ever asked from ye was   
  
cooperation. I fed you, protected you, clothed you and even shared some of my   
  
spoils with you and this is how you repay me?" he shouted. "I should've left you to   
  
rot in the sewers where you belong you little mud blood!"  
  
"You're just jealous," shouted Minka back, trying hard not to cry, "That I get   
  
all the attention wherever we stop."  
  
"Jealous, am I…," said Alastor menacingly at her, "Well why don't I finish   
  
you and Tom off. Then I won't be jealous of anyone!"  
  
Tom was outraged. He still had feelings for Minka, even if she had lied to   
  
him, and he wouldn't let Alastor treat her like that. He summoned up all his courage   
  
and jumped out from where he had been eaves dropping to see Minka crouched   
  
against the wall with Alastor pointing his wand at her threateningly.  
  
"Stop it!" cried Tom. His voice was harsh and full of threat.  
  
Both their heads turned to stare at him in shock. Alastor's face had become   
  
livid with fury, while Minka's was surprised and thankful he had come to save her   
  
from this madman.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Alastor in surprise and aggravation.  
  
"I followed her," said Tom, pointing at the crouched figure in the corner. "I   
  
wanted to talk to her but she ran away."  
  
"Well you can bloody well get out of here!" shouted Alastor. "No one's   
  
invited you to join our midnight chat. I suppose ye heard the whole conversation?"   
  
he said accusingly.  
  
"And what if I did?" said Tom. He wasn't going to let Alastor push him   
  
around, and he was prepared to do what was needed to save Minka from Alastor's   
  
rage. "You couldn't hide your little secret from me forever," he said, trying to sound   
  
brave.   
  
"So what are ye going to do 'bout it?" he asked jeeringly. "Turn us in? Ha!   
  
Like anyone would believe we've got a load of unicorn blood stored on the ship."  
  
"Oh, so that's what it is?" shouted Tom. "And they're only giving you two   
  
thousand galleons? You're being cheated!" he forced a fake laugh. Tom wanted to   
  
get Alastor angry, distract him so that he, Tom, could escape with Minka, who was   
  
apparently thinking the same as him due to the fact that during this whole argument   
  
she had been edging along the wall towards him.  
  
"Don't talk about what you don't know," said Alastor warningly. "I think I'm   
  
just going to have to finish you off. I can't trust you to keep quiet, and now I've   
  
realized I dislike you too much to take along with us. I'm truly sorry things had to   
  
work out this way…"  
  
"What happened to the Alastor that saved me from the Quan River, and   
  
laughed with me at the bar?" shouted Tom back. "What did you do to that Alastor?"  
  
"It's all an act Tom," he said calmly. "Do you really think Natalia, or Minka   
  
had feelings for you? It was all staged my lad. I encouraged her when I noticed it   
  
distracted you from realizing who we really were. I told her to "play along". You   
  
really thought she liked you?" he said laughing.  
  
Tom glanced over at Minka, but her head was tilted the other way, and her   
  
face was hidden from view. He could see tears dripping from her cheeks as Alastor   
  
spoke. Tom's heart was bleeding.   
  
"Fine," called back Tom. "We'll finish each other off. Let the best man win!"   
  
he finished drawing his wand from his robes.  
  
"So you want to play?" spat Alastor grinning. "Fine with me; I only hope you   
  
fight as well as you speak or you'll regret it once I send you to hell!"  
  
"We duel," said Tom grinning back at him. He was now trying to control his   
  
anger from showing. He wanted to make his opponent think him fearless. Alastor   
  
slowly drew his wand and raised it into the air, ready to duel. Tom cleared his throat,   
  
"one, two…"  
  
But Alastor had already begun.  
  
"Expeliarmus!" he shouted, and Tom's wand flew into his palm. "It seems   
  
I've already won!" he said victoriously pointing both wands at Tom.  
  
"Not yet!" shouted Tom, ducking quickly behind a large boulder just missing   
  
being hit by a spell, which ricocheted off the stone and vanished into the shadows.   
  
Alastor began striding towards him, but Tom saw what was coming and jumped out   
  
of the way again as three blue sparks shot passed him.   
  
"This isn't hide and seek!" said Alastor more annoyed this time as he ran   
  
towards Tom who managed to escape into the next cavern.   
  
Tom was starting to panic. No wand, and nowhere to hide, he couldn't run   
  
forever. But just as he was giving up, Minka turned up at his side and slid her wand   
  
into his sweaty palm. He beamed at her and kissed her lips in gratitude, then rushed   
  
out of the shadows, wand in hand.   
  
Alastor looked at him in horror.   
  
"That little witch," he said, his teeth clenched in fury.  
  
Tom took no time to spare. "Incendio," he shouted as balls of flaming gas hit   
  
Alastor's robes, which caught on fire. Using this as a distraction, Tom used Minka's   
  
wand to summon a serpent with which he could kill Alastor.  
  
"Aleo Pathencio," he began. "Serponsa Maklia Ornorosa Guibrius!"  
  
Two gray boulders from the cave began to slowly transfigure into scaly   
  
serpents. Their bodies continued to grow longer until each reached around six feet in   
  
length. With red slits for eyes, the enormous snakes slithered toward Tom as their   
  
hisses filled the chamber.  
  
"Kill him!" shouted Tom in parseltongue at the snakes, which began   
  
slithering toward Alastor bearing their sharp fangs.  
  
Alastor had extinguished his burning robes, but was now growing panicked as   
  
his stunning spells reflected off the silvery scales of the snakes without weakening   
  
them. He was forced to run away from them as none of his hexes or spells had   
  
worked, though the giant snakes were gaining on him by the second.  
  
"Natalia!" he screamed pathetically. "Help me Natalia!"  
  
But Minka simply stood watching the scene in silence. From over his   
  
shoulder, Alastor shouted "Avada Kedavra" pointing his wand at his pursuers,   
  
managing to kill one of them. Though to his luck, the other snake slithered away into   
  
the dark when he hurtled through a series of puddles. He stopped running abruptly   
  
trying to catch his breath. Looking up at Tom, he realized he was no longer at an   
  
advantage.  
  
"Do we have to play anymore?" asked Alastor angelically. "Let's just say   
  
you're the winner and we can all be happy."  
  
"Don't play games with me," said Tom maliciously; his eyes had become red   
  
slits like the snakes he had conjured. "Accio wands!" he shouted. From behind   
  
Alastor's back the two wands struggled to escape his grasp and finally zoomed in   
  
between Tom's long fingers. He pointed all three wands at his opponent as a wide   
  
grin spread across his pale face. "I guess it's up to me now whether you live or die,"   
  
he began. "You probably wish you hadn't been so foolish before."  
  
This position gave Tom a lot of pleasure. He enjoyed being the bully,   
  
watching his enemy's sweat drip on the ground, seeing them suffer. But what would   
  
Minka think of him acting in this manner? He had wanted to save her, but now he   
  
had been carried away by his innate evil to torture the man kneeling in front of him.   
  
He didn't want Minka to think poorly of him…  
  
"I will spare your life," he said. "Go back to Tholem, they'll have your ship   
  
ready for you soon."   
  
Minka and Tom watched as Alastor stumbled out of the cavern, looking back   
  
constantly as if he thought they were going to attack him. Once his footsteps   
  
dimmed, they sat in silence for several minutes. Tom was very happy Minka had   
  
remained by his side, yet he was also hurt that she had lied to him. They had both   
  
decided for Tom to continue calling her Minka rather that Natalia, because he was   
  
already used to it, and she admitted that she had begun to like the sound of it.   
  
Suddenly they heard a shrill cry in the distance.  
  
"It must be Alastor!" said Minka worriedly.  
  
"Let's go!" Tom shouted, standing up quickly.  
  
Both of them apparated out of the room and materialized into a low chamber.   
  
Here they both bumped their heads on the low ceiling and their eyes met a horrible   
  
scene. The snake that had disappeared was circling Alastor with interest. It had   
  
already bitten off one of his legs, which was gushing blood profusely. Minka   
  
screamed in disgust, quickly took her wand back from Tom and shouted "Finite   
  
Incantem!" The snake vanished, and both of them rushed towards Alastor to help   
  
ease his wound. After some time, Minka managed to stop the bleeding with a special   
  
charm that caused his skin to grow around it.   
  
"Ferula!" said Tom, as bandages shot from his wand and wrapped themselves   
  
tightly around Alastor's leg.  
  
Tom magicked up a stretcher for him and they raised Alastor's limp body   
  
onto it. Then using a tracking charm, Minka sent it whizzing in and out of the   
  
alleyways back toward Tholem.  
  
They started walking back through the maze of caves away from Tholem, not   
  
knowing where they were heading. Several hours had passed and Tom had still   
  
refused to talk to Minka. Finally they reached a stairway with the word "overworld"   
  
carved into the stonewall above it. They climbed deep into the night, and had to stop   
  
several times to catch their breath. Minka tried to strike up a conversation several   
  
times, but Tom just hurried out of earshot. They stopped after a while to sleep. Their   
  
minds had been diluted by the intense silence around them, and Tom began to fear   
  
there was no way out. He was arguing in his mind whether he should ask Minka to   
  
travel to Egypt with him. After all, she had already left her life with Alastor… Maybe   
  
she would be happy to go with him. Well he would never know if he continued his   
  
state of silence.  
  
Minka suddenly shouted with joy as specks of sunlight trickled in through a   
  
passage up above. He climbed up quickly behind her wanting to escape this world of   
  
shadows that they had been trapped in for ages. 


	8. Chapter 8 Romance on the Moor

Romance on the Moor  
The two of them emerged into the overworld, the dim sunlight stinging their  
  
eyes that had been lost in the dark for so long. Grey clouds loomed above them  
  
ominously as thunder rumbled in the distance. Minka climbed out of the stone  
  
tunnel from which they had come and stood upon the moor. She could see Tom  
  
ahead of her, exploring the lifeless plain. Since they had left Alastor, Minka had been  
  
dying to tell Tom the truth; that she really did have feelings for him. He had been  
  
deeply hurt by what Alastor had told him; she had seen the pain in his eyes. How  
  
much longer could the two of them go on like this? Tom had only talked to Minka  
  
when it was necessary, and he was obviously avoiding her. Where would she go  
  
once they reached a city? Minka hadn't really thought about it until now. She had  
  
run away with Tom to escape the pain she suffered with Alastor, but she hadn't  
  
planned on staying with him.  
  
"Hurry up," shouted Tom as he disappeared behind a hill.  
  
Minka ran to catch up with him, almost tripping over a heap of dead  
  
branches. When she reached him, she was not surprised to see him hissing at a small,  
  
brown snake in the grass. By now, she had realized that Tom had a connection with  
  
snakes. Whether it was fighting off the sea serpent or summoning the two slithering  
  
monsters in the cave, it was only he who could communicate in parseltongue. In  
  
only seconds, the snake began to slither away into the shade of the grass.  
  
"Well," Tom began, not looking at her; "there is supposedly a small village in  
  
the valley over there. It's probably about a day's walk, so we'd better start." He  
  
began walking away but paused when Minka shouted at him.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere," snapped Minka.  
  
"What did you say?" said Tom, his pale skin flushing as he turned to stare at  
  
her.  
  
"I said I'm not going. At least not until we sort out this fight," she said  
  
turning away.  
  
"Well alright. No one asked you to come anyway," he said, and began  
  
marching away.  
  
Minka wasn't going to let him win that easily.  
  
"Well I said I'm not going. until you apologize!" she said stubbornly.  
  
"Apologize?" hissed Tom furiously. "Apologize? You're the one who should  
  
be apologizing. I've treated you how you deserve to be treated! You lied to me and  
  
betrayed me. I've actually been nice considering how much you hurt me."  
  
"I never lied to you," she shouted back. "I. I really did. like you."  
  
But Tom had no reply to this. He simply stared at the ground pretending he  
  
was all of a sudden interested in the ladybug snoozing on a blade of grass. Minka  
  
stepped closer and took Tom's hand.  
  
"Did you hear me?" she asked softly this time. "I've liked you ever since we  
  
met."  
  
As much as Tom tried, he couldn't keep his lips from smiling. But this smile  
  
wasn't like his usual plastered grin; this smile was genuine, born of goodness.  
  
He finally looked up into her hazel eyes and all his fears and worries  
  
vanished. Basking in the radiance of her beauty, his heart swelled with love for her.  
  
In the corner of her eye, a silver tear appeared and in its reflection Tom saw a bolt of  
  
lightning from the darkening clouds above.  
  
"We'd better find a place to rest before the storm begins," he called to her  
  
over the increasing howl of wind.  
  
They both ran hand in hand down the hill, and once they grew out of breath  
  
they slowed to a fast march; after an hour or two, they had to use all their might to  
  
stop themselves from being blown over by the now overpowering winds.  
  
"We're not going to make it," yelled Minka to Tom.  
  
"We have to keep going," he called back miserably  
  
So they continued, moving very slowly against the pressure. Both of them  
  
collapsed several times, but somehow they managed to get back on their feet and  
  
continue. All of a sudden, they both collapsed in unison on to the soft floor of the  
  
moor, panting. Just when they thought things couldn't get worse, the heavens looked  
  
down on them and began to pour. Torrents of rain erupted from the clouds above  
  
them, and they got soaked to their skin.  
  
At first, they frowned at each other in misery, but after a few seconds, they  
  
both jumped up and began running up and down the smooth slopes of the plain.  
  
Drunk with glee, they screamed merrily, laughing as they tumbled down the hills  
  
and sunk into the soft weeds, letting the raindrops bathe them.  
  
Soon the howling wind slowed and only the soft trickle of a light shower filled  
  
the air. They both lay hand in hand for a while, staring up into the sky with smiles of  
  
pleasure. Relieving themselves of their heavy clothes, they let the beads of water rush  
  
upon their bare flesh. Tom and Minka lay together in silence, pressing their bodies  
  
ever closer as the rain continued to cool them. Minka rested her head on Tom's  
  
shoulder and he could feel her warm breath massage his neck. They looked at each  
  
other affectionately, and Tom stroked her soft skin with his finger. He slowly bent his  
  
head to her level and kissed her gently on her smooth lips. Suddenly, a power unlike  
  
any other surged between them. It was true love that connected them then, so strong  
  
no force could break it. And then something extraordinary occurred, something that  
  
happens only when two wizards truly fall in love. A natural force is altered to reflect  
  
the passion of the two in love. For them, the shower of rain had become a shower of  
  
rose petals, falling from the sky slowly as the moon began to peek through the  
  
clouds. The dead moor was slowly changed into a scarlet wonderland of beauty, and  
  
the two of them lay in happiness as a blanket of petals covered them.  
  
The rest of the night was a blur for Tom, like swirling colors while riding a  
  
carousel. Though eventually the excitement faded into a peaceful dream where he  
  
and Minka were together in bliss.  
  
The burst of dawn from the horizon woke Tom as he opened his eyes to  
  
golden clouds high above a soft mist on the moor. Minka had already woken, and  
  
had put her damp clothes back on. She was smiling at him as she used her wand to  
  
get rid of the bags beneath her eyes.  
  
"That's better," she said cheerfully, putting her wand back into the shelter of  
  
her robes. "I want to reach the village today."  
  
Tom pulled himself up and got dressed. He stared into the calm mist that was  
  
slowly rising and took a deep breath of the moist air. Then he remembered what he  
  
had wanted to tell Minka for a long time.  
  
"Minka," he began softly, "I.er.have something to tell you."  
  
"Is it bad?" she asked, judging by his nervous tone.  
  
"No," he said quickly, "It's just important. Remember when I wanted to talk  
  
to you at the Howling Hag before we.er.kissed?"  
  
"Yes," said Minka slowly, now very curious.  
  
"Well I was going to tell you that I'm not only who you think I am." A  
  
puzzled expression sat on Minka's face.  
  
"Well who are you then?" she said.  
  
"I'm, well I'm the. er. the."  
  
"Spit it out Tom!" she said impatiently.  
  
"Theheirofslytherin!" he mumbled.  
  
"God bless you," she said, thinking he had sneezed.  
  
"No!" he said. "The heir of Slytherin."  
  
There was a slight pause before Minka said anything.  
  
"You mean, the heir of Salazar Slytherin? One of the founders of Hogwarts  
  
and Durmstrang?"  
  
"Yeah," said Tom quietly, waiting to see what her reaction would be.  
  
But Minka simply burst out in childish laughter.  
  
"You? The Heir of Slytherin? That's a good one Tom. I never thought you  
  
had a sense of humor." She said in between giggles.  
  
"I'm serious!" he said angrily. "Why don't you believe me?"  
  
Minka stopped her laughing abruptly. She looked into his large grey eyes and  
  
became pensive. Could this man really be the wizard the prophecies told of? She had  
  
learned about them at her wizarding school in France, how a descendent of Slytherin  
  
would rise again and regain the power once held by the great dark lord. How could  
  
this innocent friend of hers be capable of terror and mass destruction. On the other  
  
hand, he had an affinity towards snakes just as Slytherin did.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked gently now.  
  
"I'm sure," he said. "And what I really wanted to talk to you about was.  
  
well, there is some place I need to go, Egypt to be exact, to do something  
  
important. I can't tell you about it yet, but I was wondering if you wanted to. to  
  
come with me."  
  
Minka stared at him, her brain thinking quickly. She had admitted to herself  
  
last night that she loved Tom, and as a damsel in love, she would do what any other  
  
woman would do. She would follow him off the face of the Earth, and she would  
  
certainly come with him to Egypt.  
  
"I'm in!" she said excitedly. Tom ran over to where she was standing and  
  
hugged her in happiness. Now that he knew their feelings were mutual, he felt  
  
relieved and overjoyed. With Minka at his side, nothing could stop him now. He was  
  
sure he would succeed in gaining immortality now.  
  
The two of them now began to walk through the rising mist towards the  
  
village, full of a newborn confidence and camaraderie. 


	9. Chapter 9 Minka's Talent

Minka's Talent  
In the valley below they could see a small village, apparently of wizards due   
  
to the Chinese Fireball tied to the largest visible building. They hurried down the   
  
slope and before long had followed a brick path that led them into the center of the   
  
town, if you could call it a town. There were hardly any people around, only a few   
  
scattered around a large square in the center of the road. The buildings were all held   
  
up by magic, though they looked as if they would collapse from the sound of a pin   
  
drop. The dusty brick square was surrounded by several run down shops, and the   
  
scene reminded Tom of pictures he had seen of an American Cowboy town in   
  
muggle books he had read at the orphanage long ago.   
  
"This looks like a ghost town to me," whispered Minka in his ear.  
  
"Let's just see if they can provide us with any form of transportation so we   
  
can get out of here fast. This doesn't look like a friendly lot.  
  
"Over there!" said Minka pointing to the right. A small shop named   
  
"Quentin's Cave: Everything concerning wizard transportation" sat gloomily alone.  
  
"That should be perfect," said Tom as they stepped inside the shabby shop.  
  
Lanterns burned in the corners, and large, tattered curtains covered the   
  
windows creating a dark atmosphere. The small room was packed with hundreds of   
  
odd shaped boxes, and smelled strongly of perfume. A short, pale wizard emerged   
  
from the back of the room grinning widely that he had customers.   
  
"Welcome to Quentin's cave!" he said. His voice was slow and deep, yet it   
  
had a whine to it. "I'm Quentin! It's nice to have you here. We normally never have   
  
any customers."  
  
"Where are we anyway?" asked Tom curiously.  
  
"You mean you don't know?" said Quentin shocked.  
  
They both shook their heads.  
  
"No wonder you're here. You're lost. Probably only came to ask me for   
  
directions," said Quentin, depressed. "Well, this town's called Savahrelli. We named   
  
it after our own dragon on the other side of town. Right now, you're in Italy, maybe   
  
fifty or so miles from Rome."  
  
"Really!" said Minka excitedly.  
  
"Actually," began Tom, "We did come here looking for transportation,   
  
but…"  
  
"Well, well, well," interrupted Quentin grinning. He turned around towards   
  
the wall and started chanting to himself excitedly, "We have business my sweet!"   
  
Then as if this didn't matter at all, he turned back to the amused pair with a serious   
  
expression. "What can I help you with?"  
  
"We need to get to Egypt, Cairo if possible," said Tom quickly, wanting to   
  
get away from this strange town as soon as he could.  
  
"Egypt, eh? Well, well, well…I might have something for you, but it will cost   
  
you…" he said grinning widely and exposing a polished, golden tooth. "You'll have   
  
to cross the high seas of the Mediterranean you know. That indeed is a perilous   
  
money, I…I mean journey. But for a price, I can give you the best."  
  
"Will you help us already…sir?" said Minka impatiently. She added the "sir"   
  
for politeness.  
  
"Patience is a virtue," he cooed, as he flashed them his fake, salesman smile.   
  
"Now, let us see…I have broomsticks, but let me warn you that they are now illegal   
  
to sell…"  
  
"Illegal?" blurted out Tom in astonishment.  
  
"That's right. This year's MAGIC has banned the selling of broomsticks in   
  
Italy. It's because of all the muggle sightings in the last year; they're getting out of   
  
control all over the country!" said Quentin.  
  
"What is MAGIC?" asked Minka confused.  
  
This time Tom answered before Quentin. He wanted to show off his   
  
knowledge in front of Minka.  
  
"The Magical Associated Government's International Conference," he said   
  
slowly, so she had a chance to comprehend what he was saying. "It takes place once   
  
a year in different cities around the world. Basically a council of sorcerers (more   
  
honorable title then wizard) meets to change or abolish laws to regulate the actions of   
  
wizards all over the planet. They want to keep the muggles from knowing we exist."  
  
"It's rubbish I tell you!" shouted Quentin angrily, abandoning his proper   
  
salesmanship behaviors. "I side with the American Realists. They think wizards and   
  
Muggles can learn to live together peacefully. But those bloody European Extremists   
  
are constantly covering up magical activity as if wizards didn't even exist! Muggles   
  
are just as important as we are."  
  
If Tom hadn't intended to purchase something successfully from this man, he   
  
would have cursed him on the spot. Muggles are just as important as wizards? Was   
  
this man insane? Tom hated muggles ever since his muggle father had abandoned   
  
him. He had lived with horrible muggles his entire youth in the orphanage, and the   
  
first thing he would do when he became Lord Voldemort would be to remove them   
  
from existence. Instead of cursing Quentin, Tom simply put a charm on him, that   
  
reduced him back to his greasy salesman self. He wanted to get his transportation   
  
and leave.  
  
For a moment, Quentin stood speechless as he recovered from the charm's   
  
effect, but in no time he had regressed back to his toothy smile.  
  
"Where were we…" he asked himself. "Ah, yes! I have broomsticks, flying   
  
chariots…"  
  
"Too big," snapped Tom.  
  
"Levitation Potions…" continued Quentin.  
  
"Not effective enough," complained Tom.  
  
"I have hippogriffs," he suggested.  
  
"No," said Tom defiantly. He needed something small, comfortable, and   
  
efficient.  
  
"What about a magic carpet?" said Quentin.  
  
Tom paused to think.  
  
"Perfect," said Tom.  
  
Quentin looked relieved.  
  
"Well then, today is your lucky day! I just received some shipments of the   
  
newest model from Cairo last week. It's called the Sphinx 540 and it has incredible   
  
features," Quentin sounded like a bad commercial. "Extra padding, made from   
  
glowing threads for night use, invisibility, tremendous speed, and plenty of room for   
  
the two of you! Do we have a deal then?"  
  
"Yes!" shouted Tom and Minka together. They both couldn't wait to leave   
  
the presence of this painfully annoying man.  
  
"I'll go ring it up!" said Quentin excitedly as he hurried out of sight.  
  
"Tom," said Minka slowly.  
  
"Yes," said Tom.  
  
"We forgot something. Something very important," she said hesitantly.  
  
"What is it then?" he said curiously.  
  
"How are we supposed to pay for this? Magic Carpets can cost up to a   
  
thousand galleons!" she said panicking.  
  
Tom had forgotten all about this. Without money, they couldn't buy the   
  
carpet. Without the carpet they wouldn't reach Egypt. And if they didn't reach   
  
Egypt, then Tom could never complete his task. They were just going to have to   
  
escape without paying. It was the only way…  
  
Quentin returned from the back room carrying an enormous colorful carpet   
  
with shining golden fringes all around.  
  
"Here you are," said Quentin happily. "Two thousand galleons please."  
  
Tom and Minka looked at each other in distress.  
  
"Distract him," muttered Tom under his breath.  
  
Minka suddenly fell over some wooden statues and crashed into a pile of   
  
sealed boxes. The sound of breaking glass filled the room for a few moments as   
  
crates toppled on to the floor.  
  
"My dear!" shouted Quentin. "What have you done?"  
  
He darted over to her and began stacking the boxes back up. Tom saw Minka   
  
wink at him, and he knew this was his only chance. He drew his wand and turned to   
  
Quentin.  
  
"Stupefy!" he shouted.  
  
A blast of white light shot from his wand and was devoured by the now   
  
motionless salesman. He grabbed Minka, the enormous carpet, and ran out of the   
  
dark shop and back into the sunlight.  
  
As their eyes adjusted to the light, a horrible scene visualized before them.  
  
The once deserted square was now surrounded by many burly wizards who were   
  
staring at them menacingly. They were slowly closing in, and Tom and Minka both   
  
drew their wands for protection.  
  
The largest man (around seven feet tall) stopped, and all the others followed.  
  
"So…you foreigners think you can just come into our village, steal precious   
  
merchandise and run away? No one leaves Savahrelli once they've broken the peace.   
  
You'll have do deal with us first," he said grinning. The other men grunted in   
  
agreement.  
  
"Well if that's the way it goes, you'd better draw your wands before we blow   
  
you to smithereens!" Tom shouted, casting a stunning spell with his wand. Nothing   
  
happened.  
  
"Oh, there's something I forgot to tell you," said the man grinning. "This   
  
square is enchanted. No magic works here. You'll just have to fight with your   
  
hands."  
  
Tom was panicking. Ever since he was a child at the orphanage, he had   
  
always been beaten up by the older kids. His only strength was with his wand, and   
  
his puny, flimsy structure couldn't match the strength of twenty grown men. What   
  
would Minka think of his cowardice? To his surprise, Minka had already stepped   
  
forward towards the men, and had begun to roll up her sleeves.  
  
"You want to fight, boys?" she spat at them. "Then come and get me!!"  
  
"Minka, what are you doing?" whispered Tom from behind her in disbelief.  
  
The men had begun to laugh, and like hungry jackals they began to close in   
  
on her as if they were savages.  
  
"Minka!" Tom screamed. What if they killed her?  
  
But suddenly, he saw the most incredible scene. Minka was beating those oafs   
  
single handedly! Every second another huge man was knocked onto the floor by   
  
some force from inside. There were still too many men surrounding Minka to see   
  
exactly what was going on, but soon he could see her. Yes! She was kicking them,   
  
three at a time. Hitting them with her fists. Tom ran over to help her, but was spotted   
  
by the seven-foot man and began to run away as the man chased him. He was   
  
trapped in a corner with no escape! Then the man suddenly wore a dazed look and   
  
fell over sideways. Minka stood behind him grinning.  
  
"You're incredible!" Tom panted.   
  
"Not really," she said blushing. "Seventeen years in the slums of Paris can   
  
make you pretty tough."  
  
Tom glanced over her shoulder at the square. It was completely motionless;   
  
not one living thing stood.  
  
"Are they… dead?" asked Tom.  
  
"No, just knocked out. They'll wake up soon so we'd better be going," she   
  
said, as she walked back into the square's center and unraveled the magic carpet.  
  
Tom followed cautiously. They finished opening the rug until it stretched out   
  
twelve feet in each direction. As if someone had pressed an imaginary button, the   
  
carpet's surface became smooth and raised a couple of feet off the ground.  
  
"Ladies first," said Tom grinning.  
  
"Alright Prince Charming," said Minka rolling her eyes.  
  
She hopped on to the shimmering carpet followed closely by Tom. They   
  
soared in to the air and glided off into the sunset, as their magical carpet disappeared   
  
in to the clouds.  
1  
Rise of the Dark Lord 


End file.
